The Rescue
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Emma finds the magic compass and realizes there may be a way to rescue Neal.


The frown on Emma's face seemed like it'd be there permanently. It was especially heavy as she stared down at her son who had just cried himself to sleep.

She always knew it was going to be hard telling Henry what had happened to his father but nothing was harder than looking into her little boy's eyes and telling him his father was dead.

In classic Henry fashion he refused to accept it at first, telling her that there had to be some way to find him, they had found portals before and they could do it again. It was even tougher to tell him that Neal was shot just before he fell through and that no matter where he landed he'd have no access to medical attention and was as good as dead.

She let Henry rant and go through every possibility his little brain could come up with before he saw the defeat on his mother's and finally broke down.

He had calmed down after a while but when it came time for bed and he spotted the wooden swords exactly where Neal had left them the last time they played together he lost it all over again and Emma held him in bed until he fell asleep.

She gently wiped the tears from his cheeks as he slept and leaned down to press a loving kiss to his forehead, a few tears of her own escaping. Seeing Henry's pain was ten times worse than her own was. It killed her to think how much Henry loved his father, how happy he was to have him in his life, and have him ripped away so soon before they really got the chance to bond.

"I'm so sorry, Henry." She whispered against his hair before brushing it away from his forehead. She let out a breath as she sat back, closing her eyes as she rested her head back against the wall.

Her life was one giant nightmare after another and she was going weary. She wasn't sure how much heartbreak she could take.

And now with the threat of the destruction of Storybrooke...the place she had called home for the past year, the place where she had found her true home, her family...it was too much.

She looked back down to Henry and considered just resuming her position next to him and falling asleep just like that, in her clothes and everything. After a minute, she decided against it needing the comfort a nice, hot bath provided.

As she got up, her knee smacked into the nightstand beside the bed and she cursed under her breath, hissing as she doubled over slightly. Once the stinging stopped she looked over to glare at the inanimate object when she noticed the drawer was now cracked slightly open and a familiar object shone against the light of her desk lamp.

She sat back down on the edge of the bed and opened the drawer, pulling out the compass.

The magical compass that had brought her and her mother back from the Enchanted Forest had followed them through the portal. Emma found it near the well not long after they got back and kept it for 'just in case' reasons.

Stuffing it into a drawer, she had forgotten about it, especially after everything that was happening with the beans and Neal and Cora...

She ran her fingers along the glass and as she did the tiny red needle began to twitch. She lifted her brow and pulled her hand away and it stopped. Narrowing her eyes curiously, she once again ran her fingers along the glass and the needle twitched again, and the longer she stayed in contact with it, the faster it twitched.

Emma gasped softly as she stared down at the compass, slowly realizing exactly what it meant. And then a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

* * *

The next morning the first thing she did was head over to Gold's shop. She knew if there was anyone who could help her it'd be Gold and since Neal was his son, she figured he'd have no trouble agreeing.

Luckily the shop was open when she got there and she practically slammed the door open, alerting anyone in the shop to her presence with the loud ringing of the bell.

"Gold?" She called out as she walked in, seeing the front room of the shop empty.

Rumplestiltskin eventually came hobbling out of the back, looking less than thrilled. He was clearly in mourning too and that only solidified the thought that he'd help her.

"Miss Swan..." He sighed as he approached the counter. "What are you doing here?"

"I think I've found a way to bring back Neal." She told him going right into it. The more time they wasted the more chance there was that Neal was dead.

Rumplestiltskin's brow rose inquisitively. "And how is that?"

Emma dug the compass out of her pocket and placed it on the counter top. "This is what brought me and Mary Margaret back from the Enchanted Forest."

Rumplestiltskin reached out to touch it, his brow pressing together in concentration. He took it into his hand and turned it over in his palm before letting out a sigh and placing it back on the counter. "It's not enough, dearie, it needs magic."

"Which you have." She looked up at him hopefully. "You're the Dark One...surely you could come up with something to make this work."

He smiled wryly. "If all it took was a compass and my magic it wouldn't have taken me three hundred years to find him the first time."

Emma's face fell as she looked back down at the compass, shaking her head slowly. "There has to be a way." She whispered before looking back up at Gold, her brow pressing together seriously. "I can't believe you would just give up on him. After you worked so hard to find him the first time. You created this curse to find him and now you're just going to accept the fact that he's gone and that's that. He's your son!"

A flash of hurt sparked in the older man's eyes as he turned away, letting out a sigh. "Sometimes there are things even I can't do Miss Swan."

Emma scowled and slapped her hands on the counter. "Neal let go of my hand so he wouldn't leave Henry without either of us. He sacrificed himself for his son. I would do anything in my power to protect Henry, to find him if he went missing, or fell through a portal. There are things you do for your children that you do to your final breath and if you loved Neal as much as you claim..."

Rumplestiltskin cut her off with a slight growl and a glare as he approached the other side of the counter, matching her stare head on. "Don't you dare try to tell me how much I love my son."

Emma narrowed her eyes and met his stare, not wavering for a second. "Then don't you tell me there's nothing you can do." She whispered fiercely. "For your son there should be no limits."

Rumplestiltskin continued to stare darkly at her until movement caught his eye from below. He glanced down and saw Emma's hand resting over the compass and the needle was spinning around the compass. His brow twitched and his face slowly softened and Emma watched him curiously.

Then he looked up to Emma with a knowing smirk and her eyes narrowed skeptically.

"There may be nothing I can do...but there may be something _you _ can do." He told her.

"What are you talking about?" She shook her head slowly.

His smirk widened. "I am not the only one with magic, dearie." He pointed at her and she lifted her brow in surprise, taking a step back.

"Woah, what, me? I just discovered I could do magic a couple weeks ago. The most I've done is that protection spell."

Rumplestiltskin shrugged lightly. "What you have done is not what matters. What matter is what you can do."

"If you can't do anything what makes you think I can?" She retorted. "My magic can't be more powerful than yours."

"It's not." He answered quickly. "But its different."

Emma furrowed her brow and shook her head in confusion.

"I'm the Dark One, my magic is dark magic, the darkest magic in all the realms. The magic you possess is made because you are the product of true love. And true love is the most pure magic of them all..some even argue it is the most powerful if used in the way its supposed to."

"Okay..." Emma nodded slowly. "So how does that make me able to make this work and not you?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled knowingly. "It's simple really. The love between you and Baelfire...its true love."

Emma's eyes widened as she gaped at the man in front of her. She spluttered for a few seconds and then held her hands out in front of her. "Woah, I-I think that's...saying a bit much..."

"Is it?" He countered. "You do love him, don't you Emma?"

Emma cleared her throat softly, her cheeks flushing lightly. "Well...I...yes...but..."

"And I am certain he loves you as well. With all you two have been through, meeting despite the fact that you were born hundreds of years apart, falling in love, conceiving Henry and then meeting again after all these years. How can you believe its anything but true love?"

Emma swallowed thickly and just stared at him silently, unsure of how to respond to that. He sent her a smug little smirk, and she now realized exactly where Neal got it from, and pushed the compass toward her. "If there is anyone who can get this to work, it is you, dearie. If Baelfire is still alive then that connection between you two will not be severed no matter where he is. If we can find a way to open a portal, I am certain that will lead you straight to him."

Emma looked down at the compass and slowly took it into her hands, watching the needle spin faster and faster.

She inhaled sharply and looked up to him. "So what do I do? The only way to open a portal is those beans and Tamara has the rest of them."

Rumplestiltskin pressed his lips together, narrowing his eyes in thought. Then he let out a sigh and held up a finger toward her and then disappeared into the back of his shop.

Emma furrowed her brow and cocked her head as she waited him for him to return. When he hobbled back out, he held out his closed hand and Emma could have sworn he gave her a sheepish look before it faded back to his normal stoic expression. He opened his hand and she gasped at the few beans rested in his palm.

"You stole these from us?" She looked up at him in astonishment.

He only smirked. "And aren't you glad I did?"

She scoffed and shook her head. "Why didn't you mention these before? You weren't going to use them to find him?"

"No." He stared back at her calmly. "And the reason..." He continued before she could yell at him. "Is because he could have ended up anywhere. These beans will open a portal to any realm. Using them to find him would have been pointless because he could be anywhere."

Emma let out a huff. "So what makes now different?"

He pointed to the compass in her hands. "If you have that and open a portal it will take you to wherever he is just like it lead you and your mother back to Storybrooke."

Emma nodded and began to reach for the beans but he closed his fingers around them and pulled his hand back a few inches.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Seriously?" She sighed. "You want a deal?"

He only stared at her for a moment of silence. "Yes." He answered and then his face and voice softened. "You bring my boy back home."

Emma let out a small sigh of relief and a small smile twitched at his lips. "That is my full intention."

He nodded to her and then opened his hand, taking two beans and placing them on the counter in front of her. "One to get there and one to get home."

Emma gently took the beans and held them in her palm for a few seconds before slipping them into her pocket. "Thank you." She said looking back up at him and he nodded.

"Good luck, Miss Swan."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Emma stood in an empty field near the edge of town, Snow, David and Henry all standing nearby.

"Emma, are you sure you want to do this?" Her father asked, watching in concern as Emma held the bean in one hand, her other hand wrapped tight around the compass now hanging around her neck.

"I have to." She answered, looking over to him. "I have to find him."

Henry ran over from where he was standing near his grandmother and wrapped his arms around Emma. Emma, securing the bean in her hand, knelt down and brought Henry into a proper hug.

She pulled away after a minute and with her free hand, gently caressed his cheek with a smile. "I'm going to find him, Henry. I'm going to bring Neal home."

Henry smiled back at her and nodded. "I know you will."

She leaned over and softly kissed the top of his head.

"Emma, I could go with you." Her mother offered, desperate to not leave her daughter.

Emma looked over to her and smiled softly. "I know you want to but this is something I have to do on my own."

"What if something happens..." She shook her head. "Emma, he may not be in the Enchanted Forest...you don't know what's out there."

"And neither do you." She countered. "I can handle myself." She walked over and hugged her mother gently, Snow hugging her back tightly. "I'm going to be fine." She whispered.

Snow tightened her grip for another few seconds and then nodded as she released her, giving her a small, sad smile. "Hurry home."

"I will." Emma promised and closed her eyes as Snow leaned over to kiss her forehead. Then she allowed herself to give into her father's embrace and he hugged her, expressing his concern and wishing her the best as he kissed her hair softly.

She then let out a deep breath and walked several feet in front of them. Henry was still standing beside her, looking up at her and she smiled down at him, reaching down to ruffle his hair. "Go stand near Mary Margaret."

Henry hesitated for a moment but then nodded and ran back over to his grandmother who immediately took him into her arms.

Emma opened her hand and looked down at the bean in her hand and then looked over her shoulder at her family. "Stand back!" She warned them and they all slowly backed up to the edge of the road.

She took one deep breath in and released it before tossing the bean a few feet in front of her. She stumbled backwards as it opened and the green vortex already began to pull her in. She wrapped her hand around the compass tightly and took a few steps toward the portal. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm coming, Neal." Then she nodded to herself and took a step forward letting the power of the portal do its job and pull her in.

Back by the road, Snow whimpered as her daughter disappeared into the portal and David wrapped his arm tightly around her, pulling her to his side as she gripped tightly onto Henry.

The three of them watched as the portal grew smaller and smaller until it finally closed.

"She's gone." Snow whispered, staring at the circular patch of dirt.

David tenderly kissed the top of her head. "She'll be back."

"And she'll have my dad with her." Henry finished.

* * *

Emma landed on the ground with a soft thud and a groan. She was still gripping onto the compass tightly, refusing to let go until she was sure she had landed.

She finally opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was in the middle of the woods with no special landmarks. She could have been anywhere, in any land.

She sighed heavily and pushed herself up, loosening her grip on the compass and just letting it fall over her chest.

She brushed the dirt and leaves off of her and then placed her hands on her hips as she took a better look around.

She could have sworn this place looked familiar but that could have been because all woods looked the same to her. She could have still been in Storybrooke if she didn't know any better.

Well, she decided, it didn't matter where she was as long as Neal was here somewhere too. And as long as they had a bean to get back.

She immediately checked her pocket for the other bean and let out a small sigh of relief at feeling it.

Now the real question was...which direction should she start looking. She had no idea where she was, therefore having no idea how large it was and for all she knew Neal could have ended up on the other side of the world.

She slowly spun around, looking for any sign to point her in the right direction.

And then she remembered the compass and how it reacted to her touch. She once again took it in her hands and watched as the arrow twitched back and forth before slowly spinning and then stopping as it pointed west.

Emma nodded to herself, hoping she was right in trusting this magic compass and she started to head west.

She was walking for several hours, following whatever direction the compass pointed her in, through miles and miles of green. She eventually came to a small clearing and plopped herself down on a broken log for a rest.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting the rays of the sun soak her in warmth.

She knew she could handle this, she had done it before, but she missed having the company of her mother. And even Mulan and Aurora. She could have even settled for Hook as company.

And that was when she realized exactly where she was. She had ended up back in the Enchanted Forest. Everything felt and even smelt too familiar to be otherwise.

She felt a small patch of relief at the thought. If Neal was anywhere near by she could handle that. She had been here before and at least now she knew how to deal with ogres.

She cringed at the thought. Now she really missed her mother. The gun in her holster would not do much against the ogres unless she hit it in the eye and the sound of the gun would probably bring other ogres.

She made a note to herself not to make much sound.

After another several minutes she got up and was about to start off on her journey again when she spotted a billow of smoke rising up over the trees. She looked down at the compass and noticed it pointing in that direction.

"Neal." She whispered, a small hopeful smile tugging at her lips, knowing there was a chance he could still be alive.

Without another thought Emma headed off in that direction, praying it'd be him.

The sun was just beginning to set when she spotted a small camp set up just about 500 feet ahead. She let out a sigh of relief, hoping Neal was there and even if he wasn't, hoping that whoever it was had seen him.

When she neared the camp she found it strangely empty, two small tents were set up and the fire was going but there was no one around. When she moved to enter the camp suddenly a sword came out from beside her and it was being held to her neck while someone grabbed a rather tight grip on her arm.

"Who are you?" A strong, familiar, female voice demanded. "What are you doing here?"

Emma slowly turned her head to meet her eyes and Mulan immediately dropped her sword, taking a step back as her eyes widened. "Emma?" She re-sheathed her sword as Emma let out a breath and rubbed her neck softly, fully turning to face Mulan. "I thought you left."

"I did." Emma replied and Mulan furrowed her brow curiously.

"What are you doing back here? Is your mother with you?"

"Nope." Emma let out a sigh and shrugged. "Just me. I'm actually looking for somebody. A man. Brown hair, brown eyes, just a bit taller than me. He was wearing a grey and red scarf and he was hurt."

Mulan nodded. "You're talking about Neal."

Emma's eyes immediately brightened. "Yes! Neal. You've met him?"

Mulan smiled at her softly and nodded again as she walked into the camp. "Neal?" She called out gently and Emma held her breath, her heart leaping in anticipation.

There was a slight rustling in one of the tents and Emma could not describe the relief that flowed through her as Neal's familiar figure stepped out of the tent.

He looked like he was about to address Mulan when he caught sight of Emma and froze.

Just yesterday, Emma thought she was never going to see him again and there he was, standing right in front of her.

A shaky smile formed her lips as she took a few steps forward. "Neal?" She softly called out to him just to make sure he was really there.

At her voice, a smile slowly pulled over his lips. "Emma."

His voice saying her name broke something within her and before she knew it she was running toward him.

He grunted lowly as she threw herself at him, her arms winding tightly around his neck as she buried her head in his shoulder. Then he chuckled softly, out of relief and joy and his arms came around her, lifting her off the ground just slightly to rock them back and forth.

Her eyes closed she held onto him for all she was worth, inhaling his familiar scent, reveling in the warmth and familiarity of his arms.

She had not hugged him once the last couple weeks he was back in her life and she never realized how much she missed it. When his hand slipped from hers she knew she'd give anything to hold him again and being in his arms now, she never wanted to let go.

When she finally managed to pull away from him, they were both grinning at each other as Emma's hands slid to his face, running her fingers along his scruffy jawline.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a slight shake of his head.

"I couldn't just leave you..." She shook her head. "I couldn't..." She suddenly gasped and took a step back looking down at his torso and slowly running her hand down his chest, hesitating over where he was shot. "You're okay..." She whispered, looking back up at him and he nodded with a smile.

"I'm fine."

"How?" She wondered. "Neal - there's no way..."

He shrugged a bit sheepishly. "Magic."

She raised her brow. "_You _used magic?"

"Sort of." He looked over to Mulan who was now standing next to Aurora who had come out at all the commotion. "When they found me I was in pretty bad shape. I was dying but they helped me and took me to this oasis and it had magical water..."

"Lake Nostos." Emma realized. "The water has healing properties."

Neal smiled and nodded. "It healed me right up."

"What about the bullet?"

He let out a deep sigh, grimacing at the memory. "Soon after I got here I dug it out myself thinking that if I had any chance of survival I had to get it out. Luckily it wasn't that deep. It still hurt like hell, though."

She frowned and slid her hands back up to rest near his neck, her fingers gently playing with the scarf still around his neck. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He shook his head, smiling sadly. "You're not the one who shot me."

She let out a small sigh and rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to his heart beating. His arms once again came around her and he held her close, burying his head in her hair.

"I'm just so glad I found you." She whispered a moment later and she felt him smile against her head.

"So am I." He chuckled softly and a small smile crossed her lips. "How did you find me?"

Emma swallowed lightly and looked up at him then taking a step back. "This." She held up the compass. "It's a magic compass. It's what got me out of here the first time. This plus one of the beans led me here."

"The beans?" He asked in confusion. "I thought...I thought that _she _ had all the beans."

Emma pressed her lips together. "Your father had some."

Neal took a step back, his eyes flashing darkly. "What was he doing with the beans?"

Emma shrugged with a sigh. "I learned a long time ago never to question his intentions but the point is...whatever he was planning to do with them he gave them up to find you."

"Yeah and for what price? There's always a deal with him."

Emma smiled softly. "His only price was bringing you home safe."

Neal bit down softly on his lip and looked down for a long moment and Emma reached over to touch his arm gently. He looked up at her and she smiled softly and a small smile twitched at his lips. Then he let out a sigh and nodded.

"So you decided to come look for me."

Emma's smile widened and she nodded. "Of course." She let out small sigh. "Henry was...devastated when I told him you were gone."

Neal frowned heavily. "He was?"

Emma nodded with a small, sad smile. "He loves you to death, Neal."

Neal hated the thought of his son being miserable and he knew exactly how much it hurt to lose a father, but he couldn't ignore the slight paternal joy in his heart that his son loved him that much.

"And that's why you came and got me? For Henry?" He asked seriously though there was that beginning of the smug smirk tugging at his lips.

Emma cocked her head, giving him a slightly annoyed look but a smile formed her lips. "No..." She slid her hands onto his chest, stepping towards him again so their bodies were a fraction apart and his smirk grew. "I came and got you because..." She swallowed thickly, her face growing serious as she looked up at him and his smirk faded into a small, curious smile. "Because...and if you tell anyone I said this Neal..." She shook her head and he smiled, his eyes twinkling in mirth but she knew her words would be safe with him. "Because I could not lose you again. Because I never knew how much I needed you in my life until you disappeared from it again. Because after everything we said hanging over that portal...I couldn't accept the fact that you were gone. Because..." She paused as her hands continued to slide up his chest and when she got to his scarf her fingers brushed over something small, metallic and round handing under his scarf. She pushed her brow together and pulled his scarf away to reveal her swan keychain resting lightly against his chest.

She slowly took it into her fingers and gaped up at him. "You're wearing this?"

He didn't even to look down to know what she was talking about and he smiled gently. "I put it on shortly after I got here. It was the only thing I had of you and I figured...if I was going to die I should have a piece of the woman I loved with me."

Emma's eyes widened as she stared up at him for a few moments and then looked back down at the keychain she had thrown back at him after wearing it around her neck for almost eleven years straight.

"You carry this around?" She whispered.

"Always." He answered.

She let out a slow breath as she ran her fingers over the small swan pendant.

"Now..." He murmured softly, bringing the tip of his finger to her chin and tilting her head up to meet his eyes. "Finish what you were saying."

Emma swallowed thickly, her wide eyes focused on his and she inhaled sharply before continuing. "Because I love you, Neal Cassidy and I can't picture my life without you in it. Not anymore."

A bright smile crossed his lips and he gently took her face in his hands. "My Emma..." He whispered and her eyes fluttered closed as he started to lean in. "I love you. I have always loved you." Her breath caught in her throat as his hands slid into her hair and she could feel his breath against her mouth. "And I will always love you."

She opened her eyes for a split second, grabbing onto his shirt and pulling herself in, slamming her lips onto his. It had been too long, way too long since she last kissed him and the great desire to had been building and building until she finally could not take it any longer.

She didn't care if Mulan and Aurora were still standing there watching them, she kissed Neal with everything she had built up for the past eleven years.

Neal kissed her back just as eagerly, his hands somehow finding their way down to her waist to pull her in tighter, closer.

Emma's hands slid up his neck and she threaded her fingers though his hair, her stomach turning over and over again at the feel of his kiss, the feel of his hair, the feel of his arms surrounding her and holding her and not letting go.

It was all she had secretly dreamed about for eleven years, no matter how badly she denied it. And to know that Neal still loved her, that he had always loved her, it awakened a part of her heart she thought was never going to open again. It was a part of her heart that was reserved specifically for Neal and Neal alone. And now that he was back in there she was never going to let him leave again.

The kiss was passionate and deep at first but as it progressed it grew softer and more loving, after they got over the thrill of eleven years of separation they just needed to fully enjoy the other, relish in the feel of a familiar kiss long denied.

The longer she stayed pressed up against him, the more the feelings inside her grew, the more she realized that Gold had been right. The love between her and Neal was true love and there was no denying that.

They eventually parted, both of their eyes closed as they rested near each other, still holding on to each other not wanting to fully part just yet.

After another several minutes of silence, Emma finally pulled away looking up to him and gently touching the side of his face.

He smiled at her and leaned into her touch, very lightly kissing her palm. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love there and a true smile crossed her lips.

It was then that Neal finally noticed their company and his face fell slightly as he cleared his throat and took a slight step away from Emma. Emma looked over her shoulder and caught sight of the two women staring at them in amusement and slight astonishment.

Emma also cleared her throat, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Mulan shook her head with a slight smile. "There is no need to apologize. You two obviously have been long lost lovers. Your actions seem appropriate."

Emma looked over to Neal as he looked down at her and she flushed slightly. Then she took another step away from him and towards Mulan and Aurora. "Well, uh, thank you for taking care of him."

Aurora smiled warmly. "It was our pleasure. He's a wonderful man, Emma, you're lucky to have him."

Emma glanced over to Neal who was now grinning smugly and she rolled her eyes, but smiled as she turned back to the women. "I suppose I am."

"It was wonderful to see you again, Emma." Aurora said as she walked over and hugged the blonde. "I never did get the chance to thank you and your mother for helping us. I know I wasn't the most friendly person to you back then."

Emma smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. We were strangers, your prince was gone...oh," She turned her head, "Are you still looking for him?"

Aurora nodded with a frown. "We have been looking all over this land for a way to bring back Phillip. Cora told me there was a way to bring souls back to their bodies."

"Well I do hope you find him." Emma wished, squeezing her hand and Aurora smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. I think we may be getting close."

"Is there anything we can do?" Emma asked, motioning to herself and Neal.

Neal nodded his agreement and stepped forward to stand beside Emma. "After saving my life its the least I could do."

Mulan gave them a small grateful smile. "We appreciate the offer but I'm sure you have a family to get home to. They're probably worried sick about you and I couldn't keep you from them."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Absolutely." Mulan nodded. "We have made it this far on our own and it is not your burden to bear."

"Alright." Neal nodded and then walked over to embrace his new friends. "Thank you for all you've done. And I truly hope you find your friend."

"Thank you, Neal. It has been a pleasure traveling with you." Mulan answered.

"And good luck to you both." Aurora wished as Neal went back over to stand near Emma. "And say hello to your mother for us."

"I will." Emma smiled and they bid their goodbye one last time before Emma and Neal took off into the woods towards Lake Nostos.

The lake wasn't far from where they had set up camp and only took just over an hour to get there.

They reached the lake and Emma stood over the small oasis of water that was still left. She grabbed a hold of the compass in one hand and slipped her other into Neal's, smiling up at him.

"Almost home." She whispered and he smiled, squeezing her hand.

Releasing the compass for just a second she reached into her pocket, pulled out the bean and tossed it into the water. As the portal opened, Neal tensed beside her, taking a step back from it. She squeezed his hand comfortingly and looked over to him. "We go together."

Neal smiled softly and nodded, lacing their fingers together. She held onto the compass and squeezed his hand tightly and together they ran toward the portal.

* * *

Emma climbed out of the well first and then reached down immediately to help Neal out.

They both let out sighs of relief once they were both safely on solid ground and Neal looked around. "This is Storybrooke, right?"

Emma smiled with a nod. "This is Storybrooke." She reached for his hand and he smiled down at her and they started their walk back into town, hand in hand.

At Granny's, David, Snow and Henry were all seated at one of the booths. His grandparents had bought him ice cream but Henry was just now casually swirling his spoon around in the melted goop, too worried about his parents to even think about eating.

Even Rumplestiltskin sat alone in a booth on the other side of the diner. Though he hated the thought of leaving Lacey alone, especially because she'd be going to the Rabbit Hole and no doubt flirting with all the men there, he needed to be there to make sure his son was alright. And he could not show that weakness around Lacey.

"How long are they going to be?" Henry asked, looking up at his grandparents.

Snow smiled sadly and reached over the table to take the little boy's hand. "I don't know, honey. It could be days."

Henry looked back down at the melted bowl of ice cream and let out a sigh.

"They'll be alright, Henry." David voiced calmly and his grandfather's confident, soothing voice was almost enough to calm Henry's nerves and the eleven year old let out a small smile.

Snow looked out the window as grandfather and grandson began to strike up a light conversation, wishing her daughter would come walking down the street. She hated knowing her baby was so far away, in another land, without her. If something were to happen to her she didn't know what she'd do. She could not lose her baby not so soon after she had finally gotten her back.

Snow pushed away those dreadful thoughts with a small shake of her head and just focused her attention out the window.

It was only a few minutes after that that she finally saw a familiar blonde walking down the street toward the diner and beside her...the man she was going to rescue.

"Charming." Snow gasped, slapping her hand on her husband's forearm and pointed out the window. At once, David peered out the window and Henry scooted toward the window looking out hopefully. Then a grin spread over his face and he jumped out of the seat, racing out of the diner and down the street.

Emma smiled as soon as she saw Henry push his way out of the diner and come barreling toward them. She looked over to Neal who was watching Henry in nothing short of elation.

As soon as Henry was close enough he cried, "Dad!" And Neal practically dropped to his knees and Henry came barreling into his arms. Neal crushed his son to his chest, closing his eyes as Henry clutched onto his father tightly, burying his head in his chest.

Neal could not describe the joy he felt over the love for his son. Henry had been calling him Neal since they met, both of them not quite ready for 'Dad' but once that word left Henry's lips he knew he never wanted to be called anything else. It was a real and true reminder that this was his son and his son loved him.

"Oh Henry." He whispered against the boy's hair and at the mention of his name, Henry held on tighter.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Henry muttered against his chest and Neal swallowed thickly at the emotion building inside of him.

Emma loved him, their son loved him...he didn't know how it could get any better than that.

"I missed you, buddy." Neal whispered not trusting his regular voice.

"I missed you too." Henry answered and father and son embraced for a little bit longer before they finally released.

Henry still kept to his father's side as Neal stood up and looked over to find Emma with her parents. And then to his great surprise, when Snow looked over and caught his gaze, she broke out into a warm smile and then ran over to hug him.

Neal was a little taken aback by the sudden gesture, he was sure that Emma's parents weren't too fond of him but he eventually gave her a gentle hug in return.

She pulled back after a moment and continued to smile at him. "It's good to see you home and safe, Neal."

He blinked at her in shock. "Th-thank you."

She gently squeezed his arm and continued to smile as David and Emma walked over. David let out a sigh but gave him a respectful smile and held out his hand. Neal reached out to shake Emma's father's hand and the two men shared a nod.

Then Henry popped up beside Neal and Neal smiled down at him before ruffling the boy's hair and Henry grinned up at him.

Emma stood beside Neal and reached over to grab his hand, smiling over at him.

"Bae?" The soft but confident voice of Rumplestiltskin broke apart the little group and cleared a path between Neal and his father.

Neal's face fell slightly as he caught sight of his father, his thoughts conflicted over what he witnessed the other morning and what Emma told him about the beans.

Rumplestiltskin slowly hobbled over, keeping his eyes on him and Neal set his jaw as he approached.

There was a very slight quiver in Rumple's lip as he took in his son. "Oh Bae.." He whispered and shocking everyone there, leaned in to take Neal into his arms.

Neal froze, his eyes widening as he was pressed up against his father for the first time in hundreds of years.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Rumple continued near his ear, a slight shaking in his voice and then held him tighter. "I'm so sorry, Bae." He shook his head slowly, gently resting his chin against his son's tensed shoulder. "I know you may not believe me but that man you saw the other morning...that was not me. I have changed, I promise you that. And even if it takes another hundred years I will prove that to you."

Neal swallowed thickly, a slight frown adorning his lips and his arms hesitated at his sides for a few more seconds before he slowly lifted his arms to surround his father. Once Rumple felt the return embrace, he closed his eyes and tightened his hold. Neal's bottom lip trembled and then he closed his eyes, tightening his hold and father and son embraced each other in a very long overdue hug.

It was Neal who pulled away first and shuffled his feet awkwardly as he stared at the ground before looking up to meet his father's eyes shyly. "Thank you." He whispered.

A small smile tugged at Rumple's lips and he nodded once. Neal sniffed quietly and then looked back over to Emma and her family who were watching the scene in astonishment.

Emma let a small smile cross her lips as she met his gaze and he smiled back. Henry was now at her side, his arms wrapped around her, her arm slung over his shoulder.

This was how it was supposed to be. All of them together as a family. There were very many threats still looming over the horizon and Tamara and Greg were still out there but they knew come what may they'd always have each other.


End file.
